Ghostbusters 2
by QueensBeautyQueen
Summary: This is the sequel to The Ghostbusters! Based on Ghostbusters 2; Donna has been with Ray for the past ten years now, something bad happens on their anniversary and Guess what! Donna has been pregnant for 8 months and is close to her due date. And Vigo tries to manipulate Donna into being Janosz's wife. Will the ghost busters be able to destroy Vigo? OC/Ray -QueensBeautyQueen
1. Ray's Occult

The shelves are jammed floor to ceiling with books on the paranormal, Donna

is asked daily to sort them

in alphabetical order. She only gets paid ten dollars an hour since the ghost

busters got sued mega time! Ray sits on a barstool behind the counter

wearing an old cardigan sweater over a T-shirt. He has on a pair of reading

glasses and chews on a battered, reeking pipe. Donna sits down

on her desinated stool As Ray talks on the phone he prepares a cup of herb tea

for Spengler who is thumbing through an arcane text. "Yeah ... mmhmm ...

What do you need? ... What have I got? I've got alchemy, astrology, apparitions,

Bundu Magic Men, demon intercession, U.F.O. abductions, psychic surgery,

stigmata, modern miracles, pixie sightings, golden geese, geists, ghosts, I've

got it all - what are you looking for? ... Don't have any. Try the stockyards."

He hangs up. Donna looks at him sympathetically as the baby in her stomach

kicks and she groans.**"**Who was that?" Egon asks Ray.** "**Some crank. Looking

for goat hooves. Come up with anything?" Ray asks, nervously.** "**This one's

interesting. Berlin, 1939, a flower cart took off by itself and rolled

approximately half a kilometer over level ground.

Three hundred eyewitnesses." Egon refers to the book he skimmed through.

**"**You might want to check those Duke University mean averaging studies on

controlled psychokinesis." Ray suggests. "Ray, the baby's kicking." Donna

cringes at the pain. "Its going to be okay, Donna." Ray reassures her. "Good

idea." Egon crosses over to the shelf. The bones hanging over the door rattle as Venkman

enters the shop."Oh, hello, perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for an

aerosol love potion I could spray on a certain Penthouse Pet that would make

her unconditionally submit to an unusual personal request." Peter smirks.

Donna rolls her eyes back. "Hi peter." Donna sounds strangled. "Oh, my god,

are you pregnant?" Peter asked, shocked. "Yeah, Duh." Donna shrugs. **"**Oh,

hiya, Pete." Ray acts like theyve been keeping in contact for the last five

years. "So, no goat hooves, huh?" Peter sneered and looked at Donna.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar. What's up? How's it going?" Ray finally

looks at Donna and ignores Peter.**"**Nowhere - fast. Why don't you lock up and

buy me a sub?" Peter re evaluated Donna. "Uh, I can't. I'm kind of working on

something." Ray glances at Donna. Spengler steps out of the stacks.

**"**Egon!" Peter exclaims, focusing his eyes on Egon's hair.**"**Hello, Venkman."

Egon says, carefully.

** "**How've you been? How's teaching? I bet those science chicks really dig that

big cranium of yours, huh?" Peter says, teasing him. Donna coughs at

the fumes from Rays reek pipe. "Oh god, honey!" Donna gets up off her seat

carefully and walks towards Peter and Egon."I think they're more interested in

my epididymis." Egon smirks. I don't even want to know where that is."

"You need to quit smoking, Ray." Donna turns back to see Venkman step

behind the counter and take a beer from Ray's mini-fridge."Oh, your book

came in, Venkman. Magical Paths to Fortune and Power." Ray hands Venkman

the book. **"**Great." Peter says, reading the contents. "You read?" Donna

asked because she never saw him read in their entire relationship.

"Just A new hobby." Peter scoffs. "So what are you guys working on?" Peter

asks, impatiently. "Oh, just checking something for an old friend." Ray Retorts,

engaging himself in A book. "Who?" Peter asks, curious. "Who? Just -

someone we know." Ray says, completley lost. Donna looks down at the floor, not

getting involved. "Oh, Ray -" Peter grabs Stantz by both ears and pulls

up."Stop!" Donna screams, bewildered. Donna doesn't like it when other people

tourchore Ray like that because Donna and Ray have been through enough

already. "Who? Who? Who?" Peter ignores Donna's shocked look.

**"**Aaah! Nobody! I can't tell you!" Ray sounds stressed. "Who, Ray?" Peter asks,

firmly. "Dana! Dana Barrett!" Ray sounds frustrated now. Donna puts

one hand on her forehead and rests her arm on her thigh, giving her Famous

dissapointed look nobody wants, Peter lets go of his ears and smiles. Spengler looks

at Stantz and shakes his head. "My Dana Barret?" Peter sounds as shocked as

Donna looked.


	2. The Buggy

**R.I.P Harold Ramis; I love you:) This chapter is dedicated to him, some how!**

**_Sorry it's rather late:)_ "Better late than never." Lol gb quote. Ima shutup now!**

Venkman enters the nursery room, and finds Stantz monitoring the room. Donna

stares at him blankly, because she

doesn't want anything to do with Peter; now since she's married to Ray.

"Well, Holmes, what do you think?" Peter snaps at Ray. "Hey, what'd he ever do to

you?" Donna snaps

back... "It's an interesting one, Pete. If anything

was going on it's totally subdued now." Ray lets their arguement die. Spengler enters.

"What now, Brainiac?" Peter asks Egon. "Ray and I need to talk..." Donna sighs in

disgust. "I think we should see if we can find anything abnormal on the street." Egon

looks at Donna; Egon still

can't believe she's pregnant. "Finding something abnormal on the street shouldn't be

too hard." Peter joked.

"Shut up, Venkman!" Donna shrieked because of her mood swings. "Woah, take a chill

pill." Peter glared at her.

"Sorry..." Donna said sincerely. "Go, get out." Donna turned to face Ray as Egon and

Peter shut the door behind them. "Look at all the nice toys Dana has for Oscar, you

still haven't built the crib; we are so not ready for this baby."

Donna looks at Ray thoughtfully. Ray pats her stomach and whispers in her ear. "Were

confident and were gon be alright as A couple; I promise." Ray kisses her neck. "Okay,

I'm ready." Donna and Ray exit the appartment to 77th street to meet up with the

gang. Dana walks down the street with Venkman, retracing the path of the

runaway buggy. Spengler, Donna and Stantz follow, monitoring PKE valences from the

pavement and the buildings. "Brings back a lot of sweet memories, doesn't it?" Peter

pointed out familiar neighborhood sights to Donna, trying to impress her. "There's our old cash machine.

And the dry cleaners we used to go to. And the Old video store." Peter wipes A fake

tear away. "I get it, we used to hang out here in our childhood, fell in love and did

somestupid shit, okay?" Donna is hard on him because it does bring up some memories.

"We really had some good times, didn't we?" Peter wants to talk about good times with her.

"Alright, there was some awesome memories, okay?" Donna admits. Dana stops at

the intersection and points to the middle of the street.

"That's where the buggy stopped." Dana points at the specific location on 77th street.

Donna shrugged, which resulted in a kick from the baby in her stomach. "Ouch!"

Donna moaned and almost fell into Ray's arm. "Baby again?" Ray asked, concerned.

"What else?" Donna rested her chin on Ray's shoulder, carefully as they walked.

Venkman walks right out into the middle of the street, completely

oblivious to the cars honking and whizzing past him and starts motioning

like a traffic cop, bringing traffic to a standstill. Then he signals

for Dana, Donna, Stantz and Spengler to join him in the middle of the street.

"Venkman!" Donna shouted. "What?!" He shouted back. "Were scientist; we'll be okay."

Peter reassured Donna about J-Walking. "Is this the spot?" Ray, asks feeling the wait

of Donna's head lift off his shoulder. "A little to the left. Right there! That's where it

stopped." Dana pointed out as Donna frowned at the cramps the baby was giving her.

"Nothing. Not a trace." Ray retorted and watched Donna's face convert to a sluggish

smile. "Let's go home, then." Donna begged. "No, not right now; not until Dana and

Oscar are freed from Ghost." Ray is truely the heart of the Ghostbusters.

"Why don't we try the Giga-meter?" Egon suggests, holding a new machine with dials

on it. "What's that?" Peter and Donna say at the same time, dumbstruck. "Egon and I

have been working on a gauge to measure psychomagnetheric energy in GEVs -

giga electron volts." Ray explains. "Donna, you owe me a Soda." Peter jokes around.

"Not on your life, Venkman." Donna crossed her arms, in a mindful manner "That's a

thousand million electron volts." Egon smirks, slyly. "I knew that." Peter scoffs.

Spengler switches on the Giga-meter, the device he was testing in the lab, and passes

it over the spot on the street where the buggy stopped. The indicator goes right into

the red zone and the device starts clicking.

wildly. "I think we hit the honeypot, boys, and Donna, There's something brewing

under the street." Ray looks cautiously at the gang, for reactions. Donna's expression

is unimpressed; as always, Egon is thrilled to have a new mission Peter is dissmissive

as Dana asks, "Peter, do you think maybe I have some genetic

problem or something that makes me vulnerable to these supernatural things?"

"You mean like the time you got possessed and turned into a monster terror dog? No,

not a chance. Total coincidence." Peter says, as if the event NEVER happened!"

"Am I right?" He asks Donna, Ray and Egon as if they know it was true or A lie. Donna

just face palms in dissapointment...

Stantz and Spengler look at him skeptically, not convinced by the coincidence theory.


	3. Construction On 77th Street

A cop car turns onto East 77th Street, cruises slowly up to the makeshift

worksite and stops. The noise of the jackhammer is so loud, Spengler

doesn't notice the police car and the two cops inside looking at them. Finally, he looks

up, sees the police car and freezes. "How ya doing?" The first cops aks. "Fine! It's

cutting fine now." Egon is reeking with guilt. "Why are you cutting?" He

asks Egon. "Why are we cutting? Uh - boss!" Egon shouts at Donna, Venkman and

Stantz who are wearing Con Ed hard hats, doing a good imitation of a Consolidated

Edison repairman. "What are you doing here?" The cop asks the thrio. "Go back in

Starbucks, babe." Ray whispers to Donna since she doesn't need a fourth time in jail.

Donna parks herself on a park bench near by The Starbucks and watches how the

story unfolds."What the hell's it look like we're doing? We're bustin out asses over

here 'cause some douchebag downtown ain't got nothin' better to do than make idiots

like us work late on a Friday night, right?" Peter looks at Egon for A sign of

agreement. "Yo." Egon says seriously. Donna has to stifle a laugh so the cops will

believe their story. The cops seem satisfied by the explanation. "Okay, boys, take it

easy." The first cop shoves off, they drive off. Spengler breathes a great sigh of relief,

Ray calls Donna over. "There gone!" He looks over his shoulder to double check

"You were supposed to help me with this." Donna just caught on and suddenly felt

the adrenaline of J-running. "You need the exercise." Peter tries to make Donna laugh,

but she is too engaged in what Ray is doing. "Oh, come on, were bound to get

caught this time." Donna steps back as Stantz resumes jackhammering, as if he didn't

hear Donna. She just rolls her eyes back in and Spengler clear

rubble from the hole. Suddenly he hits metal. They clear away generations of paving

material, revealing an ornate iron manhole cover. The manhole cover bears a strange l

logo and the letters NYPRR."NYPRR. What the hell - ? Help me lift this." Ray gestures

for Donna to help too, finally i'm not bored. Donna prey off the iron cover

with crowbars, uncovering a very dark and very deep abyss."Wow! It's an old airshaft.

it just goes forever." Ray glances at Donna, she fakes a yawn. Egon leans in with the

giga-meter which is reading even higher now."Very intense. We need a deeper

reading. Somebody has to go down there." Egon smirks. "I can't go, I'm

pregnant." Donna steps back a few inches towards Egon. Venkman and Spengler both

look at Ray. Then Donna catches on. "The baby needs his daddy- Really guys?"

Donna gives an awkward dissaproving sort of look-with fury at Peter. "Thanks, boys.

They snap Stantz into a harness and lower him into the hole on a strong cable

attached to a winch. Ray calls out orders to them as he descends deeper and deeper.

Donna decides it's best if she doesn't see Ray plummet to his death (If the cord some

how snaps because of all the weight.) she turns away, stubborn to help them With what

could be Ray's death.


	4. Subway System?

"This is it, boys, the end of the line. Van Horne Station. The old New York Pneumatic.

It's still here." Ray informs the team. "The what?" Donna shouts at the building

she's currently facing. "The subway, babe." Ray shouts loud enough so she can

hear. Donna and Peter have no idea what he's talking about. "The New York Pneumatic

Railway. It was an experimental subway system. Fan-forced air-trains, built around

1870." Egon explains to them. "Oh." Donna says, finally giving in and turning around

to face Egon. "This is about as deep as you can go under Manhattan without digging

your own hole." Ray jokes. "What's the reading?" Egon wonders. Stantz shines his

flashlight on the meter and whistles at the extremely high reading. "Off the top of the

scale. This place is really hot. Lower me to the floor." Donna moans as she feels scared

that Ray might get sucked into a black hole for all she knows- She wasn't paying

attention. As Venkman and Spengler feed him some more cable, he pans his flashlight

down the wall of the station, then onto the floor. "Hold it! Stop! Whoa!" Ray shouts.

Donna almost falls because shes so nervous that he might be hurt down there. "You

alright?!" Donna's Da Bronx accent sharpens when she's nervous.


	5. Ray's Power Outage

"Haul me up, Venkman! Now!" Ray shouts. "You heard him, Now!" Donna

screeched at the other two. Venkman and Spengler start hauling in the cable as a Con

Ed Supervisor's car drives up, and behind it, the same police car they saw earlier.

"Aw, shit." Donna murmurs. A burly supervisor gets out and crosses toward them,

followed by the two cops. Donna's expression is trembling with guilt. "Okay, what's

the story here?" Donna opens her mouth to make up a story but, Venkman and

Spengler stop pulling up the cable and Venkman tries the belligerent worker ploy

again, only this time he's wearing a Nynex hardhat. Donna grits her teeth

because she knows her fate. "What, I got time for this? We got three thousand phones

out in the Village and about eight million miles of cable to check. Stantz is hanging

there, looking down into the shaft at the slime which is now bubbling up the shaft

after him. "Get me out of here!" Ray struggles. Desperate now, he kicks wildly and

knocks loose a section of an old, rusting conduit. INT. The conduit falls on a heavy

electrical transmission line, ripping through the cable with a shower of sparks.

Venkman, Stantz, Spengler, the cops and the supervisor all react to a bright flash

deep down in the hole and a shout from Ray. Peter gaurds Donna from the

hazardous damage with his body, sheilding her from any harm. One by one, all the

streetlights go out; then the lights on all the buildings along East 77th street; then the

whole neighborhood blacks out, and finally the entire city is plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Donna fumes over Peter's shoulder. "Sorry." Ray apologises to them,

sincereley.


	6. Wake Up, We Got Court Today!

Donna sighed as she woke up the next day, because she knew it was court day. "Ray,

wake up." She shook Ray's shoulder as she spoke harshly. Donna wasn't as livid as

she was last night with Ray. She was so mad, she started crying on Peter's shoulder

because she'll never have A chance at A good job after four times in jail. "Donna..."

Ray trailed off sleepily. Donna just got off the bed and shot Ray a confused look.

She dug around in the side of her closet for something worthy of court. "How about

this?" Donna held up her mother, Anne's church dress. "Just great." Ray sighed as he

got out of the bed.

The judge didn't look too pleased with them as he started their trial. "Personally, I

do not believe in ghost or never saw any type of the paranormal." The judge

grumbled. "That's harsh." Donna scowled. "They call him the hammer." Winston told

Donna as he went to sit in his spot.

"Silence!" The judge slammed his hammer a couple of times. "Do you recognise the

stuff laid here on the desk?" The prosecutor asked the whitness. "Yeah, that's the stuff

they took from their truck." He replied. Donna noticed a bubble in the pink slime Ray

got a sample of before the power outage. "It's twitching." Donna whispered as quietly

as she could to Ray. "She's twitching." Ray said a bit louder to Egon, and eveb pointed

at the jar the slime was occupying. "Shut up!" The judge ordered them. The time flew

by when Peter got up and spoke to the prosecutor, answering those dumb questions.

"Why were you digging a hole in 77th street, Dr. Venkman?" She asked firmly. "There

was so many holes on 77th street, we thought that noone would notice." Peter joked,

in result most of the audience sniggered. Donna tried to stifle her laughter, but of

course she always laughs at Peter's jokes and she laughed.

The slime suddenly burst out of the jar and transformed into these ugly twin ghost who

were brothers, sitting on chairs that had electrical waves all around it as of there being

electricuted. "Ahhhh!" The audience left the room, leaving the mayor, Ray, Donna,

Egon, Louis and the prosecutor left alone. They stood around, in shock; not knowing

what to do because they don't have a simple soloution-like using the proton packs

but the contract is preventing them from that action. The team scrambles back beside

the court area near a glass wall. "What do we do?" Louis asks, clearly nervous.


	7. We're Back In Business!

Big in life, even bigger in death, the ghostly Scoleri brothers seem ten feet tall. They

are strapped into electric chairs and on their heads are

metal electrocution caps with live, sparking electrical wires still attached. Twenty-five

hundred volts of electricity shoot through their

bodies as they start to break free of the leather restraints, trying to get at the Judge.

The judge was holding his gavel like a pitiful weapon, he crawls over to the defense

table where Venkman Donna, Stantz and Spengler are now crouched, assessing the

spectral intruders. "You've got to do something!" The judge was clearly terrified.

Donna wasn't as scared because she had alot of experience with ghost. "Who are

they?" Peter asked the judge. "They're the Scoleri Brothers. I tried them for murder.

They were electrocuted up at Ossining in '48. Now they want to kill me." The judge

explains. "Why?" Donna didn't expect an answer. "Maybe they just want to

appeal." Peter Scoleri brothers break loose from the electric chairs,

then turn toward the defense table and blast it with high-voltage finger-lightning.

Donna screams as the prosecutor sprints for the door, pursued by one of the Scoleri

brothers. The Ghostbusters jump to safety behind the rail of the jury box, pulling the

Judge with them. **"**These boys aren't playing around." Peter says, dumbstruck.

"Duh." Donna squints as the baby inside her stomach kicks."You've got to stop them.

Please!" The judge is desperate for revenge."Violating a judicial restraining order could

expose my clients to serious criminal penalties. As their attorney I'd have to advise

them against it." Louis' lawyer talk sometimes help. The Scoleri brothers start

punching through the jury box. The judge is just about hysterical with fear. "All right!

All right! I'm recinding the order. Case dismissed!" He pounds his gavel on the floor.

"Now do something!" The judge orders. Donna is thrilled to have a steady job

again, but it'll be difficult with a baby in her stomach. "Let's go to work, boys, Donna"

With that, the Ghostbusters leap (Donna walks around.) over the rail of the jury box

and dash across the courtroom to the exhibit table where their proton packs were

being displayed as evidence. They strap them on hastily as the Brothers continue tearing up the seats looing for the Judge. Donna had a little struggle, but Egon

helped her get the pack on. "Thanks." She scoffed. "Geez, I forgot how heavy these

things are." Peter said, slinging his pack on. "Okay, let's heat 'em up!" Ray ordered

while grabbing other devices. They flip the power switches on their packs and draw

their particle throwers. **"**All right, throwers. Set for full neutronas on stream." Ray

reminds the Ghostbusters. They switch on their throwers and turn to face the raging

phantasms. The Scoleri Brothers are just about to wipe out the Judge when a loud

shout distracts them. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Peter

shouts, Donna laughs. The towering ghosts turn in a fury and raise their arms, ready

to shoot lightning at their new adversaries. "Okay, not funny." Donna is NOW

scared. "On my signal, Donna, boys. Open 'em up - Now!" Ray orders. They all pull

their triggers and the wands explode with incredible powerful streams of power, doing

even more damage to the courtroom. "Spengs, take the door. Ray, let's try and work

them down and into the corner. Donna, come with me and don't get hurt." Peter

gestures for Donna to come fourth. Donna's feeling warmed because besides work

he still cares about her. Working as a team, they gradually confine the Scoleri Brothers

with the streams, forcing them closer and closer to the traps Ray has set out on the

floor. "Watch it! I'm coming under you, Pete." Ray warns Peter. Donna backs away

to shorten her stream. They circle around the two ghosts, prodding them with the

streams while ducking the lightning bolts shooting from their fingers. Finally, Ray sees

his chance and pops open the traps which emit inverted pyramids of light energy.

"Steady - watch your streams - easy now - Venky, bring him left - Spengy, pull him

down - trapping - trapping - now!" Ray warned. Donna giggled at all the funny

nicknames Ray gave them. She's glad Ray couldn't think of one for her- she'd be

calling him that too, since they have the same last name. Ray stomps on a control

pedal and the Scoleri Brothers are drawn into the traps which snap shut. LEDs on the

outer casing start flashing, indicating the presence of a ghost inside each trap.

"Occupado." Peter says, after checking the trap. Donna gives him a friendly highfive.

Ray smiles, amused that Donna and Peter are forming a now, appropriate friendship.

The judge sticks his head up slowly from behind the debris of his bench and looks

around in total amazement. Outside of the courtroom, Louis crawls out from under a

chair. Reporters and spectators get back on their feet and start buzzing about the

incredible manifestation. The prosecutor is lying on the floor, attended to by the Bailiff

and the Court Clerk. "Brilliant summation." Egon comments. The Ghostbusters break

into big smiles as photographers start snapping pictures of them standing in the

wrecked courtroom. "Yes, it's Donna L. Stantz!" Donna cheered."Case closed, boys, and

Donna." Peter called. "We're back in business." Donna sung. The spectators cheer and

applaud. "Why, thank-you!" Donna blew fake kisses to the audience. "One for Ray?"

Ray joked. "Of course!" Donna happily pecked Ray's lips. Once they arrived at

the old firehouse; the old, dilapidated Ghostbusters logo comes crashing to the

ground, dropped by a pair of workmen on a ladder, and the new logo is hoisted into

place over the main entrance. It's just like the original "No Ghosts" logo, but in the

new one the ghost in the red circle is holding up two fingers. "That's more like it!"

Donna's Da Bronx accent thickened as she cheered. Donna and Peter enter the

firehouse together, side- by - side merrily (Ugh A christmas word, they bothe hate

christmas- which was coming up!) And they resumed their paperwork in their shared

office, peacefully.


	8. A Ghost Jogger

Donna and Peter are sitting on a park bench near the jogging track both reading the

newspaper, eating a donut and drinking coffee from a Styrofoam cup. "Did you see the

Grammys last night?" Donna made light conversation. "Yup." Peter sighed in disbelief.

Ray is sitting on a bench opposite of Donna and Peter's casually watching the jogging

track. "It sucked, didn't it?" Donna mumbled. "Yeah, you weren't able to catch it?"

Peter was confused. "The baby made me take tylenol and I went to sleep early."

Donna patted her stomach, letting Peter feel the kicking. "Wow." He said after lifting

his hand off her stomach. "Women go through alot of hell." Donna smirked, Peter just

ignored her. The Ghost jogger approaches the benches where the Ghostbusters are

waiting. As the ghost jogger passes the benches, Stantz and Venkman simultaneously hit

concealed control buttons. A ghost trap buried in the track throws up a glowing

inverted pyramid and catches the ghost jogger in mid-stride. Stantz and Venkman

close the trap and capture the ghost jogger. Donna basks in their glory, she is satisfied

with their work. "You know he ran that last lap in under six

minutes?" Peter checks his watch, trying to impress Donna (It's realy hard to impress

her; unless she gets jealous which never happens!) "Wow." Donna smiles as Peter and

her hesitate in a playful way before high fiving. Ray chuckled at the fun. "If he wasn't

dead he'd be an Olympic prospect." Donna giggled at Ray's lame joke. "Yeah."

**So, sorry it's short an not that detailed; I'm losing motivation for this fic! Agh! Peter and Donna are talking again, yay! Egon and Donna will spen more time together in the next few chapters:) RIP Harold Ramis, I'm still sad. Shoutout to Iampinkiepie and Villains'badgirl !**

Bye!


	9. The Mood Slime

Venkman, Donna and Winston enter and find Stantz and Spengler at work in the lab

area. "Oh good, you're here. Spengler and I have something really amazing to show

you." Ray smiles as Donna stands next to him. "Where else would we be?" Donna

doesn't expect an answer. "It's not that thing you do with your nostrils, is it?"

Peter jokes around. "What thing?" Donna smiles her amused smile. "Nothing."

Egon replies too quickly, signaling it's embarrasing! Ray goes to the refrigerator,

opens the freezer, rummages around among the TV dinners and frozen pizza and pulls

out a slime specimen in a Tupperware container. "Ew, Winston; look at that!" Donna

points to the slime. "Grossness." Winston agrees. Winston and Donn have been

hanging out together more lately; which is good. "We've been studying the stuff that

we took from the subway tunnel." Ray pauses as he pops the specimen jar in the

microwave and lets it thaw for a minute. "And now you're going to eat it?" Peter asks

whats been on everyones mind; Donna flinches. "No, I'm just restoring it to its normal

state." Ray reassures everyone he's not psycho, Donna and Winston exchange

A shady look. Ray takes the specimen out of the microwave and pours some of it into

a large Petri dish."Now watch this." Ray orders. "Ugh." Donna nudges Peter's arm

as he takes Ray's spot. "I know, Donna." Peter rolls his eyes. Ray leans over the

specimen and starts shouting at it. "You worthless piece of slime!" Ray simulates

the anger. Donna and Peter stand there, looking impressed as the slime starts to

twitch and glow; first time in ages Donna is impressed. "You ignorant disgusting blob!"

Ray continous as the slime bubbles and swells, changing color with each insult. "You

foul, obnoxious muck!" Ray insulted the slime. Ray continues venting his rage on the

slime while Peter, Donna and Winston exchange looks of annoyance, Egon laughs

at them to add more annoyance. "I've seen some real crud in my time, but you're a

chemical disgrace!" Ray yells. The specimen doubles its size and starts spilling over

the rim of the Petri dish. Ray and Egon turn to Donna and Peter for their reaction.

There both dumbfounded. "This is what you do with your spare time?" They both ask

scared for his well being. "This is an incredible breakthrough, Donna and Peter, A

psychoreactive substance! Whatever this is, it clearly responds to human emotional

states." Ray says, excitedly. "'Mood slime.' We ought to bottle this stuff and sell it."

Peter looks at Donna for a nod; and she does agree it's a flawless idea. "We've found

it at every event site we've been to lately." Ray tells them. "You mean this stuff

actually feeds on 'bad vibes'?" Winston asks, examning it closley. "Like a goat on

garbage." Ray replies. "We're running tests to see if we can get an equally strong

positive reaction." Ray looks at Donna nervouly. "What kind of tests?" Peter

asks the ubwanted question. "Well, we sing to it, we talk to it, we say supportive,

nurturing things -" Ray gets interupted by Peter. "You're not sleeping with this stuff,

are you?" Peter looks at Donna who's reaction turned cold. Egon reacts as if he might

be. "I can't sleep in the sam bed with you; Ray." Donna sighs and face palms in

disbelief. "Hockey game tonight, my place on television." Peter offers her to stay the

night. "Okay." Donna agrees. "It really responds to music." Ray pauses to

indicate Egon. "Let's calm it down. Spengler picks up a guitar and he and Stantz start

singing "Cumbaya" to the slime specimen. "Never thought Egon could play the guitar."

Donna says to Winston. "Me neither." He replies cheerfully. The slime stops bubbling

and starts to shrink. "Does it have any favorites?" Winston turned away from

Donna to look in Ray's direction. "It likes all the sappy stuff: 'Cumbaya,' 'Everything is

Beautiful,' 'It's a Small World' - but it loves Jackie Wilson." Ray tries to impress

Donna. "Wow, that's my seventh favourite artist." Donna says thoughtfully. Peter,

Donna and Winston watch intently as Spengler spoons some of the psych-reactive

slime onto an old toaster. "Watch this." Ray turns on Donna's Ghettoblaster he

told her to bring with her and Jackie Wilson's "higher &amp; higher" blasts from the

two surround speakers. The toaster shakes, spins and actually starts moving in time

with the music. "Did you upgrade the stereo?" Peter doesn't remember all the treble

in Donna's ghettoblaster back when they were dating. "Yeah, I had to; for Ray and

I's wedding. Noone could've heard the music if I didn't, costed me $400."

Donna retorted. "Woah, money bags over here." Peter chuckles and Donna smiles

in pride as Peter stares in disbelief at the dancing toaster as it shoots two pieces of

toast into the air and catches them without missing a beat. "I don't care what you say.

This could be a major Christmas gift item." Peter holds the two pieces of toast as

an historic antique. "Right, and the first time someone gets mad, their toaster will eat

their hand." Winston crosses his arms. "Yeah, I wouldn't want that." Donna laughs hysterically.

"So we'll put a warning on the label." Peter concludes. Ray turns off the music and the

toaster stops moving. "You know your suppost to stop the CD first, right Ray?"

"Sorry, dear." Ray kisses Donna's cheek. Peter looks at the toaster and sticks his

fingers in the slot. "Omigod, Peter!" Donna is actually worried. "Go ahead. I dare you."

Peter warns them. Suddenly, Peter yelps as if the toaster has actually bitten into his

hand and won't let go. The others jump in to help him, but Venkman laughs and easily

withdraws his hand. "Venkman! You really shouldn't make a pregnant lady worry, she

could have a miscarriage!" Ray is furious at him. "Just kidding." Peter dissmisses the thought.

"I thought he cared..." Donna whispered to herself, hoping Ray didn't hear.


	10. Donna And Peter Time

Donna examines Peter's appartment, it has changed since the last time she was living

there- The big open loft space is a chaotic clutter of mismatched furniture, old

magazines, books, tapes, and sports equipment. Donna and Peter are asleep on the

floor, Peter still wearing his coat, scarf, hat and gloves, having collapsed just short of

the bedroom, Donna is wearing her Detroit jersey; holding a smashed Beer bottle

she must've crushed in her sleep. The two were in an odd position, awfully close

to eachother. The door bell rings and they're woken up with a start. Peter lumbers to

his feet and answers it. Donna lays on the floor feeling stinging like stabs in her hand

_Wait, why am I drinking? _Donna just remembered she was pregnant. "Shit." Donna

moans and looks at the glass that cut her right hand. Peter opens the door and sees

Dana standing there. She is wearing only a nightgown under her coat and Oscar is

naked, wrapped in a baby blanket. Donna decides to get up from her feet and

carefully steps over the pieces of glass. "I'm sorry. Were you two on your way out?"

Dana is embarrased to be there- Donna can sense that. "No, I just got in - a couple

hours ago. Come on in. Are we having a pajama party?" Peter joked, Donna

laughed and it was the most awkward laugh Peter ever heard from her, but he

recognised the laughter because it was only when she was drunk it sounded awkward.

"Peter, the bathtub tried to eat Oscar." Dana looks nervously at Donna; who was

chuckling to herself. Peter looks at Dana for a long moment. "You know, if anyone else

told me that, I'd have serious doubts. But coming from you, I can't honestly say I'm

surprised." Peter looks at Donna catiously, as she falls backward on the floor, moving

into giggling fits."Donna stop, you'll have a miscarriage." Peter warns her.

"Does it look like I care? It dies, it dies. It's natural, all apart of life-" She cuts herself

off with more giggling. "I must be losing my mind. At the museum today I could have

sworn that terrible painting of Vigo looked right at me." Dana acts as if Donna

wasn't there. "Who could blame him? Were you wearing this nightgown?" Peter

hoped Donna didn't hear this. "I don't know what to do anymore." Dana sounds

exasperated. "I'll get Ray and Egon to check out the bathtub. You better stay here."

Peter invites her without Donna's permission- but she isn't

staying here that long. Peter exits to the bathroom. She looks around the loft, amazed

at the disorder. "It was clean when I lived here." Donna has stopped giggling

and got up from the floor. "I could imagine, with A womens' touch." Dana

laughs. "Oh my god, your hand!" Dana gasps a little slivers appear red. "Shit."

Donna frowns. "How am I gon' explain that?" Donna says quickly as Peter comes back

immediately with an old sweatshirt and takes Oscar from Dana. "Now this kid has a

serious nudity problem." Peter jokes. Peter spreads the sweatshirt out on the sofa,

lays the baby on it and starts tying it around him like a diaper. "You take care of

babies?" Donna laughs as if it was a joke. "This is Joe Namath's old number, you

know. You could get a lot of chicks with this. Just don't pee in it." Peter indicates

Donna. "Puh-Lease." Donna sighed. "I loved you for you." Donna said,

honestly. "Peter, what about the bathtub?" Dana interupts Peter, who was going

to say something thouhhtful to Donna. "We'll take care of that." Peter dials

the ghostbusters' number. "Ray, Pete. Listen, get over to Dana's right away ... Her

bathtub pulled a fast one - tried to eat the kid." Peter frowns. "It was full of this awful

pink ooze." Dana explains. "Mood slime." Donna reffers to the event that brought

her at Peter's appartment. "Sounds like another slime job" Peter nods in agreement.

"... No, they're all right. And Donna; They're here now ... Right ... Let me know."He

Peter requests. "Is Donna okay?" Ray actualy doesn't know whether Donna went to

Peter or Dana's appartment when he asked, Donna replied "Somewhere, bye."

The. She met Peter there, at the bus stop. "Yep." Peter answered. "Okay, walk

her over here in the morning." Peter hangs up. "They're going over there right now.

You might as well make yourself at home. Donna already did. "Let me show you

around." Peter is being nice to impress Donna. Peter crosses to the kitchen area. "This

is the cuisine de maison" Peter jokes. Donna laughs at the fact he still calls it that.

"Nice introduction." She comments and feells stinging in her palm. It's an incredible

mess. The sink is piled high with dirty dishes and the counters are littered with all

sorts of food trash. "Do you ever clean the dishes?" Donna scoffs. "No." Peter doesn't

care- she'd always complain. He grabs a big open Hefty bag on the floor and starts

throwing garbage into it. "We may have to wash some of these if you get hungry." Peter

decides after all."but there's no food anyway so forget about it. I have all kinds of

carry-out menus if you feel like ordering." Peter says as he opens a drawer full of

pizza, barbecue and Chinese food menus, then crosses to the bathroom.

"Bathroom's right here - let me just tidy up a few things." Peter watches Donnas'

reaction to see if she can handle how much he's changed.

"Peter, this is very nice, but you don't have to do this for me." Dana catches on.

"Wow, Peter." Donna is FINALLY impressed.


	11. Entering The Museum

Venkman and Donna are waiting in front of the building as ECTO-2 pulls up and

Stantz, Spengler, and Winston get out and report on Dana's apartment."Did you find

anything at Dana's?" Peter asks. "Nothing. Just some mood-slime residue in and

around the bathtub. But we did turn up some interesting stuff on this Vigo character

you mentioned. I found the name Vigo the Carpathian in Leon Zundinger's Magicians,

Martyrs and Madmen." Ray glanced at Donna, to notice her Detroit jersey she was is

still wearing. "Listen to this" Egon read from xerox of entry, "Vigo the Carpathian,

born 1505, died 1610 -" Egon got interrupted by Donna and Peter, "a hundred and five

years? He really hung on, didn't he." They both stare at each other, "you owe me a

pop." Donna said. "Whatever." Peter sighed. "And he didn't die of old age either. He

was poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and

quartered."Ray explained, which got Donna's attention. "I guess he wasn't too popular

at the end there." Winston chuckled and nudged Donna's arm."No, not exactly a man

of the people." Egon said matter- of-factly, then he read from his book, "'Also known

as Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy.'" Egon

explained. "This guy was a bad monkey. He dabbled in all the Black Arts, and listen to

this prophecy. Just before his head died, his last words were, "Death is but a door,time

is but a window. I'll be back." Ray held Donna's hand as they entered Dana's museum.

"That's it? "I'll be back?" Donna asked, irritated. "It's a rough translation from the

Moldavian." Egon secretly studies her. They enter the museum carrying their

monitoring equipment. Rudy the guard looks up in surprise as the Ghostbusters enter.

"Hey, Dr. Venkman. What's going on?" He asks. "We're just going up to Restorations

for a minute." Peter explained and glanced over at Donna, who rested her elbows in

the desk, next to him. "Oh, I can't let you do that. Mr. Poha told me not to let you up

there anymore." Rudy rejected their permission. "Okay, we were trying to keep this

quiet but I think you can be trusted. Tell him, Ray." Peter secretly touches Donna's

arm, trying to turn her on. "Stop." She whispered silently so Ray wasn't able to hear.

"Mister, you have an Ecto-paritic, subfusionary flux in this building." Ray said very

officially as he looked at Donna protectively as she moaned due to one bad cramp in

her stomach from the baby. Peter chuckled silently, but Donna still heard."We got a

flux?" Rudy asked, baffled. "You got a flux and a half." Donna joked, trying to ignore

Peter for the rest of the time their. "Now if you don't want to be the-" Ray stops to

count on his fingers, "fifth person ever to die in meta-shock from a planar rift, I

suggest you get down behind that desk and don't move until we give you the signal

"Stabilize - All Clear."" Ray explains and smiles at Donna who tries to stop herself from

giggling. Rudy gulps and starts to hunker down behind the desk as the Ghostbusters

head upstairs.


	12. Vigo

Janosz is working on the Vigo painting when the Ghostbusters enter. He rushes over

and stops them at the door. "Dr. Venkman? Dana is not here." Janosz informs everyone.

"I know." Peter states. "Then why have you come?" Janosz raises an eyebrow. "We got

a major creep alert and we're just going down the list. Your name was first" Peter says

carefuly. "Let's sweep it, boys, and Donna." Ray orders. They deploy and start

scanning the studio with their monitoring devices. "You know, I never got to ask you.

Where you from, Johnny?" "The Upper West Side." Janosz answers, which catches Donna's

attention. "This entire room is extremely hot, Peter." Donna states, making eye

contact; which he potentially avoids. "What exactly are you looking for, Dr. Venkman?"

Janosz asks, his hands trembling. "We'll know when we find it. You just sit tight. This

won't take long." Peter reassures Janosz and gives the slightest glance to Donna.

Using the Giga-meter, Ray traces a strong psychomagnetheric reading to the painting

of Vigo in the alcove at the end of the studio. Venkman comes up behind him with

Janosz right on his heels. "This is the one that looked at Dana." Peter says, crossing his arms

defensively, which made Donna narrow her eyes at him. "It must be the chemical fumes in the studio. People start imagining things -"

"I'm going to rule out the glue-sniffing theory. If she says it looked at her, it looked at

her." Peter interrupts him then talks to the painting. "Hey, you! Vigie! Look at me. I'm

talking to you. Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you." Donna sighs and starts to think

everyone in her life is psycho. The Ghostbusters and Janosz watch the painting for any

sign of movement. Vigo's eyes stare lifelessly into the distance. Peter starts shooting

Polaroids of Vigo."Beautiful, beautiful. Work with me, baby. Just have fun with it." Peter

shouts at the painting while Donna gets another cramp. "Okay, he's playing it cool.

Let's finish up and get out of here." Peter says, noticing zDonna wince at another

Painful cramp. "I'll get one more reading." Ray announces. Peter walks off leaving Ray

alone with the painting. Donna watches as Ray scans the painting with the Giga-meter

until his eyes meet Vigo's. Donna doesn't notice as Vigo's eyes seems to burn right

through to the depths of Ray's soul. Ray stands there transfixed, unable to look away,

as a strange and subtle transformation occurs within him. Winston comes up behind

him and breaks the spell. "Now that's one ugly dude." Winston says, standing beside

Donna. "Agreed." Donna nodded in satisfaction "Huh? What?" Ray says, finally

coming back to his senses when Donna spoke. "You finished here?" Winston asked,

getting impatient. "What? Yeah." Ray answered as Donna got worried about Ray.

"Are you all right? You coming down with something?" Donna asked, also impatient.

"No, I'm fine. I just got light-headed for a second there. Let's go." Ray said, climbing

back down the ladder. The Ghostbusters and Janosz head for the door. Janosz escorts

the Ghostbusters to the door. "So you see, everything is in order, is it not?" He asks,

crossing his arms. "Not. Don't leave town and report any change in your address to

the proper authorities. We'll be back." **  
**


	13. Crazy Ray

The Ghostbusters exit the historical museum and cross to Ecto-2. "There's

definitely something going on in that studio. The PKE levels were max-plus

and the Giga-meter was showing all red." Egon stated. "I'd put my money on

that Vigo character." Winston looks at Donna, seeing a smile creep on her face,

"I bet you 10 bucks he comes out of that painting and tries to destroy us." She says,

Matter -of- factly. "Yeah, that's a safe bet." Peter stares in their direction.

You and Spengman see what else you can dig up on Vigo and this little weasel Poha.

Those two were made for each other." Peter frowns in disgust. "I think otherwise."

Donna chimes in. "What then?" Peter stops walking as they reach Ecto-2, "i think

Jonasz likes me." Donna says, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Craziness."

Ray sighs and gets in the driver's side. The Ghostbusters are driving back

to the firehouse. Ray is at the wheel. His eyes are vacant, he seems

distracted and very tense. Ray swerves suddenly and honks the horn angrily.

"Idiot!" Ray shouts angrily at another driver and Donna relaxes into the back

Seat with Peter and Winston, while Egon sits in shot gun; frantic. "Move it,

you jerk!" Ray yells, outraged and honking the horn a little more. "Ray!" Donna

snapped at him, he carries on like he didn't hear her. Peter, Donna,

and Winston exchange surprised looks.

Ray drives extremely fast, honking vindictively, weaving dangerously

through traffic. Winston looks at Ray, concerned. "Going a little fast,

aren't we, Ray?"

"Are you telling me how to drive?" Ray asked viscously, turning his head to

look at him. Donna let her face rest on Peter's arm to muffle her sobbing, "he's

crazy; I knew it." "Crazy Ray." Peter said, nodding in agreement.

"No, I just thought –" Winston began, but Ray interrupted him rudely.** "**Well

don't think!" He growled and turned his head to look at the road.

Ray honks again and tromps hard on the accelerator. Ecto-2 is now barreling

down the avenue. Pedestrians leap to safety as Ray runs a red light. Donna is

now clinging onto Peter's arm for safety. _I thought she would enjoy Ray's _

_madness. Maybe she changed? _Peter wondered why Donna was still holdng onto his

arm. Peter, Egon, and Winston hang on to the safety straps as Ray continues

his maniacal ride. "Are you crazy, man? You're going to kill somebody!"

Winston is

really worried about Ray now. "No, I'm going to kill everybody!" Ray threatens and

smiles at him demonically. Then Ray swerves off the road. The car heads right

for a big tree. "Is it over?" Donna asks, and looks up from Peter's arm;

expecting an answer.

At the last possible moment, Winston cold-cocks Ray, grabs the wheel

and steps across to stomp on the brakes. The car skids into the tree and

stops. The Ghostbusters stumble out dazed and shaken, but unhurt. "A little

help here?" Donna's voice trembles from the back seat. "Oh, yeah." Peter trudges

back to Ecto-2 and grabs Donna's arm and helps her up from the seat. She walks

over to Ray and gives him a death stare. Ray rubs his eyes and looks at the

others, completely at a loss. "What happened?" Ray is himself again. You just

picked up three penalty points on your driver's license." Donna says, reaching

for his hand. "Are you all right?" Winston asks. "Yeah, I guess so. It was

the strangest thing. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop. This

really terrible feeling came over me and - I don't know - I just felt like

driving into that tree and ending it all. Whew! Sorry, boys." Ray apologizes,

and for the slightest moment, he forgets about marrying Donna and Donna

herself.

"Hmmhmm." Donna lets go of his hand and clears her throat. "Who are you?" Ray

Asks, startled by her sky blue eyes. Donna fed up, slaps him on his cheek and

Walks back over to Peter and Winston. "Oh." Ray sighs, and walks over to Ecto-2.

The Ghostbusters inspect the damage to the car.

"Watch him, Egon. Don't even let him shave." Peter whispers to Egon.


	14. Dana's Museum

On 77th street, Donna waits as A manhole cover is dislodged and pushed up from

below. It slides away, and Winston crawls out of the manhole followed by Ray

and Spengler. They are exhausted and covered with slime. Donna looks at them

concerned

and steps back away from them.

"Nice going, Ray! What were you trying to do - drown me?" Winston asks,

uncharacteristically

Angry. "Look, Zeddemore, it wasn't my fault you were too stupid to drop that

line." Ray says, unusually mean. "You better watch your mouth, man, or I'll

punch your lights out." Winston shouts, shoving Ray. "Oh yeah? Anytime,

anytime. Just go ahead and try it." Ray comebacks. "Woah, woah guys; am I the

only sane one?" Donna asks, surprised. Egon steps between them with

unprecedented aggression. "If you two are looking for a fight, you got one."

Egon announces. "If you guys keep it up, I'm going to trash Dana and Peter's

Stupid date." Donna says, compressing her jealousy. "Who wants it first?

Come on, Ray. Try me, sucker." Egon ignores Donna's request. "Butt out, you

pencil-necked geek. I've had it with you." Ray says, squaring off; making Donna

snigger. Egon and Ray grab each other and start to tussle. Suddenly Egon

comes to his senses and pulls them apart. "Strip! Right now! Get out of

those clothes!" He yells in a powerful voice. He starts yanking off his

slicker and waders. Bewildered, Ray and Winston start doing the same.

Egon helps pull off their clothes and throws them into the open manhole. Now

wearing only long underwear, they seem to return to normal. Donna laughs out loud

"Ridiculous." She rolls her eyes back in annoyance. What are we doing? Ray,

I was ready to kill you." Winston explains, his voice sounded exhausted.

"Don't you see? It's the slime. That stuff is like pure, concentrated evil."

Ray looks Donna in the eyes, sincerely to see her crossing her arms over her chest

defensively. Ray looks around and sees that they are standing right in front

of the museum. "And it's all flowing right to this spot." Egon points to Dana's

museum. Donna's jaw drops as she put 2 and 2 together and decides to keep her mouth

shut in case they'll think she's psycho.


	15. The Ruined Date

The maitre d' looks up in surprise to see Ray, Egon, and Winston enter the

restaurant wearing only long underwear. He is calmed to see Donna wearing normal

clothes. "Can I help you?" Ray looks around and spots Peter. "That's all right, I see

him." The Ghostbusters blow right by the Maitre d' who jumps back in horror as they

pass. Peter was just about to pour more champagne when he sees Ray, Donna, Egon,

and Winston coming toward him through the restaurant. "You should've been there,

Peter; Absolutely incredible!" Ray says very excitedly. "Yeah very interesting." Donna

rolls her eyes back. "Yeah, sorry I missed it. I guess you guys didn't know about the

dress code here. It's really kind of a coat and tie place." Peter nods at Donna's outfit

to say it's "okay". "It's all over the city, Pete - well, under it actually." Ray looks at Donna

cautiously. "They're crazy." Donna reassures Dana. **"**Rivers of the stuff!" Winston

shouts to prove Ray's statement. "And it's all flowing toward the museum." Ray says

gesturing excitedly towards the direction of Dana's museum, and a big gob of slime

flies across the room and it lands on a well-dressed Diner "Sorry!" He calls out, which

makes Donna glance at the girl with a surge of jealousy. "Maybe we should discuss this

somewhere else." Donna suggested, taking her eyes off of the girl covered in the slime.

Peter notes the look of alarm on Dana's face and pulls his colleagues aside, "Boys,

You're scaring the straights Let's save this until tomorrow, okay?" Peter tries to relax

the women. "This won't wait until tomorrow, Venkman. It's hot and it's ready to pop."

Egon tries to make everyone re interested again. The Maître d' hurries through the

restaurant with two city cops right behind him and makes straight for Venkman's

table. Donna flinches at the sight of the two cops. "Arrest these men." The Maître d'

points at Ray, Egon, and Peter. Donna glares at Ray angrily. "Hey! It's the

Ghostbusters. You're out of uniform, gentlemen." The officers recognize them.

Ray suddenly realizes how ridiculous they look. "Uh - well - we had a little accident,

but forget that. We have to see the mayor as soon as possible." Ray stutters and Donna

sits down in Peter's seat after he got up from it because the baby in her stomach is

kicking up a storm. "Look, Doc, why don't you just go home. You'll get a good night's

sleep and then you can give the mayor a call in the morning. Come on." The cop

takes Stantz by the arm but Stantz resists. Donna rests her head on both of her palms

as she and Dana sigh. "We're not going anywhere with you. I told you we have to see

the mayor now." Ray presses on. "I wish he would let it go." Donna whispers to Dana,

"me too." Dana smiles in agreement, relieved that Donna is still her friend.

"I'm warning you. You can come along peaceably or -" Peter interrupts him and grabs

his arm, "Hey, don't be an idiot. This is serious." "Look, pal, keep this up and you're

going with them." The Cop announces. "Oh, yeah?" Peter taunts him. "He's so risky."

Dana whispers to Donna. "Yeah, let's go. You're all under arrest." The Cop catches

Peter in an armlock and starts walking him out of the restaurant. "Finish your dessert

\- it's already paid for. I'll call you." He says to Dana and and waves bye to Donna.

The Ghostbusters exit, causing a major commotion among the other diners.**  
**


	16. Checking On Oscar

Louis and Janine are on the sofa making out when Dana and Donna enter Peter's loft.

They jump up and start smoothing their clothes. "Oh, hello, Dana. we were just - we

were -" Louis gets on everyone's nerves by stuttering. "I know what you were doing,

Louis. It's all right." Dana and Donna both let out exasperated sighs. Janine got up

from the couch, buttoning her shirt up, she asked, "How was your date?" "Typical.

Peter was arrested. Has he called?" Dana looked over at a phone placed on a small

round table near the couch. "No, nobody called." Louis reported. "That's good right?"

Donna asked, crossing her arms over the kicking baby in her stomach. Dana frowns.

"Guessing it's not." Donna sat down on the couch, feeling relaxed. "Is everything all

right with Oscar?" Dana asked crossing over to the Peter's bedroom. "Oh, he's fine.

He's such a good baby. He was a little fussy at first, but we gave him a Freach bread

pizza and he went right to sleep." "Oh, good. I'll just check on him." Dana gets

held back, "no, I will." Donna said, struggling to stand up; Janine held out her hand

to help her balance, "thanks." Donna said, letting go of the hand she just

remembered it was the same one that slapped her thirteen times five years ago, which

made Peter kiss her. Donna crosses to the bedroom to check on Oscar. Donna looks at

Oscar sleeping peacefully on the bed. Dana comes in after Donna, "he's okay?" She

asks, stepping from behind Donna. "Yep." Donna flashes her a thumbs up. "I'm going to

change." Dana informs her. "I'll make sure Janine and Louis aren't doing anything stupid."

Donna left the room closed the door behind her so Dana can have privacy. Louis and

Janine aren't sure what to do; just as Donna predicted. "Should we go?" Louis asked

indirectly. "Yes." Donna sat down on the couch again, hoping Dana and her could

re-in force their friendship. "Donna's right, I think we should leave her alone." Janine looked

at Donna who was making a crunched up face. "You're right. We should go." Louis says,

grabbing his sweater and Janine by her arm, and they head out for the door.


	17. It's Janosz!

"You know you really don't have to stay. Peter should be back soon." Dana shoots Donna

a glance of annoyance, how is Donna so relaxed? "Oh no, we don't mind." Louis

looks up at Dana. Dana hears a little cry from the nursery and sits up. "Excuse me. I

think Oscar is up." Dana gets up and crosses to the bedroom Donna is enjoying herself

too much to resist her from checking on Oscar so, Dana enters the room and

immediately notices that the crib is empty and the window is open. "Louis! Donna!"

She yells for them. Frantic now, Dana rushes to the window and looks out, as Louis,

Donna, and Janine come running in. Oscar is standing out on the ledge at the corner

of the building, fifty feet above the street, staring off into the distance as if he's

waiting for something. Dana climbs out onto the ledge and starts inching slowly

toward the baby. Then she stops as a miraculous apparition materializes. Donna finally

reaches the window, just before Louis can stick his head out and gape at the horrible

scene, "Dana?" Donna asks, shocked and worse yet, her contractions have kicked in.

The apparition; a sweet, kindly-looking English nanny appears, pushing a pram,

strolling on thin air parallel to the ledge high above the ground. Her face looks

remarkably like Janosz Poha's. Louis, Janine, Donna, and Dana's jaw drops in

surprise; this is not a nice surprise as the nanny extends her hand to Oscar, who

gurgles sweetly as he reaches out to take it. Dana watches in helpless horror. "No!"

Dana screams, which makes everyone shoot nervous glances at each other. The Ghost

Nanny picks up Oscar and lays him gently in the pram, then turns and smiles at Donna

and Dana. The smile turns to a hideous grin, then the nanny shrieks at Dana and

takes off like a shot with Oscar. Dana and Donna watch the creature fly off with Oscar,

then they climb back through the window assisted by Louis and Janine. "Louis, you

have to find Peter and tell him what happened." Dana instructs him. "Where're you

going?" Louis asks as Dana gestures Donna to come with her and crosses out of the

room, "To get my baby back." Dana says, her voice trembling in horror. A little later,

A taxi pulls up, Donna gets out of the Taxi with some assistance with the driver, Dana

jumps out of the Taxi and rushes into the museum. The moment the door closes

behind Donna, there is a loud thunderclap, the ground trembles and a massive

amount of slime erupts from around the base of the museum and starts covering the

walls, sealing them inside the building. Donna starts holding her stomach in, "are you

all Right?" Dana asks, turning to face her. "It's just the baby kicking, ow." Donna makes

one of her hurt faces and nods, "I'm okay."


	18. Donna & The Other Baby

Moonlight streams through the skylight above, bathing the studio in eerie white light.

Oscar is lying safely on a table in front of the painting of Vigo. The two women

enter cautiously and see Oscar. Seeing no one else about, they quickly sneak down to

the table and Dana picks up Oscar, hugging him tight, greatly relieved to find him

unharmed and intact. "knew you would come." Janosz says directly to Donna.

Startled, they turn at the sound of his voice as Janosz steps out from behind the Vigo

painting. "What do you want with my baby?" "No harm will come to YOUR baby. I

need your friend's baby. I might even say it's a privilege. She will be the vessel for the

spirit of Vigo. And you - well, you will be the mother of the ruler of the world. Doesn't

that sound nice?" Janosz walks forward until he reaches Donna's personal bubble.

He pats her stomach, she jumps back in surprise. Where were the guys? "If this is

what the world will be like, I don't want to live in it." She says, resting her hand on

his shoulder sincerely. "I don't believe we have the luxury of choice." Janosz looks

back at the painting. "Everybody has a choice. Besides, my baby isn't born yet."

Donna points out. "Not in this case, my dear. Take a look. That's not Gainsborough's

Blue Boy up there. He's Vigo!" Janosz yells, hiding his realization. "I don't care who he

is. He's not taking my baby." Donna yells. Dana and Donna both walk quickly to the

door but suddenly, Donna is levitated to the table, she feels each contraction burning

inside of her stomach, wincing, she screams in pain. Dana turns and looks at Vigo, for

the first time feeling his power. Janosz walks over beside the table, watching Donna's

eyes tear up as she holds Janosz's hand for comfort. "You will see. It's all for the best."

Janosz smirks at Dana while he feels pulses from Donna's hand. Janosz is sitting next

to Donna, still wheedling her with promises and self-serving logic. "Time is running

out, Donna. Soon it will be midnight and the city will be mine - and Vigo's. Well,

mainly Vigo's. But we have a spectacular opportunity to make the best of our

relationship." Janosz says, frowning towards Donna. "We don't have a relationship."

"I know. Marry me, Donna, and together we will raise Vigo as our son. There are

many perks that come with being the mother of a living god. I'm sure he will supply

for us a magnificent apartment. And perhaps a car and free parking." That captured

Donna's attention, but she is smarter than that. "I hate and despise you and

everything you stand for with all my heart and soul. I could never forgive what you've

done to me and what you're doing to my unborn baby" Donna says truthfully. "Many

marriages begin with a certain amount of distance, but after a while I believe we could

learn to love each other. Think about it." Janosz pleads as Donna lets go of his hand.

"I'd rather not." She says, confident.


	19. Defeating Vigo

Janosz is painting the last of the mystical symbols near Donna's thighs. The people

still in the square start counting off the last ten seconds to midnight and the New Year.

"Ten .. nine ... eight ... seven ..." A strange light spreads over the painting. As the

light moves onto his face, Vigo spreads his arms wide and his upper body starts to

emerge from the canvas. "Soon my life begins. Then woe to the weak,

Soon my life begins. Then woe to the weak, all power to me, the world is mine." Vigo

stands beside Janosz and watches the miracle being born. The baby's body begins to

glow as more of it shows from Donna's body. Vigo reaches out for it. Then suddenly a

dark shadow falls across the skylight. Janosz looks up. The Statue of Liberty is

looming over the skylight looking down on Janosz with an expression of righteous

anger on it's face. "Look, Amy." Donna decides to name the baby in Vigo's arms.

Kneeling beside the museum, the statue draws back it's mighty right arm and

smashes the skylight with its torch. Janosz retreats from the shower of broken glass

as the Ghostbusters come sliding down ropes into the studio and confront Janosz with

their new weapons. Donna gasps. Quick as a flash, Donna seizes the

moment, dashes across the studio and snatches Amy from Vigo's outstretched arms.

"Happy New Year." Peter says to Janosz. Vigo bellows in rage. Janosz steps in front of

the painting. "Hi there. Feel free to try something stupid." Egon instructs Janosz,

Amy and Donna start giggling. Janosz sneers, trusting the invincibility of Vigo. "You

pitiful, miserable creatures! You dare to challenge the power of darkness? Don't you

realize what you are dealing with? He's Vigo! You are like the buzzing of flies to him."

Janosz turns to face Vigo, the two women makes faces at him in disgust. "Oh, Johnny.

Did you back the wrong horse." Peter looked back to make sure Donna and Dana were

okay. With that, the Ghostbusters fire their slime-blowers and hose Janosz from head

to toe, blowing him into the corner. Then they turn to Vigo. He is now almost

completely out of the painting, but still held from the knees down. He spits and rages

at the Ghostbusters, trying to unleash his magic powers. The Ghostbusters stand fast,

secure in the knowledge that Vigo's power has been neutralized by the good will of the

people. "Vigi, Vigi, Vigi - you have been a bad little monkey." Ray states. "Ray!" Donna

shouts, proud of him for stepping up first. Ray turns his head and notices one of the

new born babies in her arms. "Where's the other one?" He shouts to her. "Unborn."

She answers him. "The whole city's together on this one. We took a vote. Everybody's down on you, you know." Peter remarks, looking up. "Say goodnight now." Winston

arms his slime blower at Vigo, ready to shoot. Suddenly Vigo grabs Ray by the neck

and holds him up as a shield. "Don't shoot! You'll hit Ray!" Donna screams out

of all the horror. "Do it! Just do it!" Ray orders them. Donna shields Amy's eyes from

the nasty scene and Winston fires and hoses both Vigo and Ray. Vigo bellows and

drops Ray, then falls back into the painting. The paint turns liquid, melts off the

canvas and runs onto the floor revealing another painting underneath it. Donna is

confused of where Amy went she panicked and searched all over, still no sight of her.

Venkman, Spengler, Donna, and Winston rush over to Ray and kneel beside him. He is

completely covered with slime and motionless. "He's breathing." Egon announces.

"Winston wipes the slime off Ray's face and Ray opens his eyes. "Thank god." Donna sighs

and kisses his forehead. "Ray - Ray - How do you feel, man?" Winston asks, patting

his shoulder. "Groovy. I've never felt better in my life." Ray states. "Oh, no. We've got

to live with this?" Peter laughs. The Ghostbusters pull him to his feet. "I love you

guys. You're the best friends I've ever had." He hugs them each in turn, leaving them

slimed as well. Donna and Peter recoil in disgust. "Hey, I just had this suit cleaned.

Take care of the wiggler, will you." He says, gesturing Janosz. Peter crosses to Dana

who is snuggling the baby. She hugs Venkman. "What is this - a love in?" "Hey, sailor.

I think the tattoos are a little much, don't you?" Peter jokes around, which makes

Donna realize again that she lost Amy. Peter picks up Oscar. "I think he likes you. I

think I do too." Dana smiles thoughtfully at Peter. "Finally came to your senses, huh?"

He says, seriously. They hug and kiss. The Ghostbusters help Janosz to his feet. He's

dazed but unhurt. "What happened?" Janosz asks as he notices the mourning Donna.

"Sir, you had a violent, prolonged, transformative psychic episode. But it's over now.

Want a coffee?" Ray explains. "That's very kind of you." Janosz praises Ray. "He's fine,

Ray. Physically intact, psychomagnetherically neutral." Egon reassures everyone.

"Is that good?" Janosz asks, concerned of his well-being now. "It's where you want to

be." Winston simplified Egon's words. As they exit they stop to examine the painting

that was concealed by Vigo's self-portrait. "Donna, you might want to take a look at this."

Ray gestures her forward, her eyes red from crying. "Amy?!" Donna shrieks, trying

to make sense of it all. "Amy was my choice of name." Ray smirks at Peter. "Late

Renaissance, I think. Caravaggio or Brunelleschi." Egon studies the bizarre picture.

"There's something very familiar about this painting." Winston remarks. "It's us."

Donna concludes and stops crying because she knows Amy is safe in the picture.

It's a beautiful painting in the high-Renaissance style depicting four archangels

hovering protectively over a cherubic baby. One holds a harp, one, an olive branch,

the third, a book, and the last, a sword. Most remarkably, their faces bear an uncanny

resemblance to Donna, Amy, Ray, Egon, and Winston.

* * *

Yes, Darlynn did have a sister, Amy she is well alive in the painting just as Vigo was. Donna never spoke about Amy because it makes her sad when she even thinks about her lost baby.


	20. Happy New Years!

The Ghostbusters, Dana with Oscar in her arms exit the museum, unharmed. "Ray."

Donna sighs, "happy new year!" Donna decides to forget about Amy and never mention

her ever again. "I love you." Ray says truthfully. "Picture perfect." She says as the fireworks

set off up above the Statue of Liberty. "Ya know she's French, right?" Donna asks Peter.

"Of course I do." Peter fires back. They wave to the crowd whom peacefully sing holiday

songs and then they join the crowd and party like it's 1999.

* * *

The Ghostbusters stand on the island where the Statue Of Liberty used to stand and

satisfy the crowd, allowing them to capture photos of them and get signatures. "Go

Ghostbusters!" The crowd shouts as Dana and Peter sneak in a kiss. "Ugh." Donna

sticks her tongue out in disgust. Donna kisses Ray passionately and now she too, is

satisfied. The world is safe once again!


End file.
